The True Rampage of Len Kagamine
by LoveDaisyChan
Summary: Len Kagamine will forever be seen as a shota kid...he thinks he may never mature...but a very popular someone will help him embrace that, and find his true love. This is the story of Len's romantic and mental rampage, his realization of love...and the release of sexual tension XD len x kaito yaoi. Dun like? Dun read :3 I guess it's sorta based on the song Rampage of Len Kagamine..
1. Chapter 1

It's about time I made one of these bad boys. I have never made a kaito x len fanfic, but I'll break the ice won't I? I don't plan on having this as a oneshot...dunno for sure...maybe I'll add chapters to it...we'll see.

* * *

Maybe Len Kagamine's rampage didn't start with the fact that he would forever be a shota. Maybe it started when Kaito Shion locked eye contact with him...

All in all, Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion both made a mess of each other.

And by mess, they mean _mess._

This is a story of two unusual people creating an unusual love story.

The true rampage that made Len realize something.

He and Kaito would be more than rivals.

* * *

The blond twins followed their teal- haired friend down the halls of the large high school, chatting amongst each other.

Well, at least one of them was cooperating. Len on the other hand was being a real brat. His arms were folded, and he had the ugliest frown on his face. Today had not been a good day for the shota boy.

Rin frowned her own kind of frown and whispered, "Len, I don't see why you're still mad about what Luka-chan said earlier..."

Len huffed. He remained silent, giving his twin the cold shoulder.

Miku smiled and said, "Len-kun, it was just a curious question, you know how Luka can be..."

Len was still quiet, biting his lip.

He remembered the terrible scenario, all of it...

FLASHBACK, IN CLASS

"Len-kun..."

Len turned, and was unexpectedly greeted with Luka's chest in his face.

Len squirmed a bit, and murmured, "Lu...Luka-chan...!? Your chichis...!"

Luka pulled away and scowled. "Well that was a rude name for my boobs..." she grumbled.

Miku approached the two, just now catching the remark. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Luka hurled herself into Miku's arms and muttered, "Len-kun's being mean...I just wanted a hug and he went all rude on me..."

Miku looked up at Len and said, "Len-kun...?"

Len felt his face heat up. Where was Rin to back him up...maybe he should've went to get the project supplies instead...

"N...Luka-chan, you were the rude one!"

Miku sighed and said, "Guys...be nice to each other. Luka, what did you do?"

"I only hugged him and he called my boobs chichis..." she retorted, a look of hurt dawning over her face.

Len couldn't help but feel guilt, and he sighed, "Sorry...okay?"

Luka released her teal haired friend and said, "Now...let's finish this project so we can go home-"

"Hey there guys."

Len flinched when he saw a blue haired boy staring right at him.

Didn't he address the rest of his friends? But why was he staring only at Len? And why those eyes...?

Len turned away, ignoring the thump in his chest.

Luka smiled and said, "Hey Kaito-senpai."

"Kaito-senpai? Why are you here?" Miku asked.

"I came to return your puppy to you..." he laughed, pulling a flustered Rin from behind him.

Rin stifled a nervous laugh and said, "Hey...got the stuff..."

Miku shook her head.

"R...Rin...such an airhead..."Luka murmured.

Len was quiet. It was as if the minute he and Kaito met eye contact, his voice left him...

Kaito flashed a white smile and said, "Well, she accidentally bumped into me...and I had to help her."

Len kept his eyes away from Kaito. Of course. Kaito Shion, the oh so popular senior of the school, more popular than anyone else in the school, was a heart throb to all. He was book smart and sporty , not to mention he was the most talented.

In Len's opinion, however, he thought of the blue haired guy to be an uptight, ungrateful horny little bastard.

Kaito slid next to Len, smirking with an almost seductive glisten in his eyes, and whispered in his ear: "Is that your sister?"

Len gasped as the warm air ran smoothly into his ear and along his neck.

Suddenly the room became silent as the sound of harsh contact with the floor stabbed the calm atmosphere.

Len sat there, arms stretched in front of him, panting as he managed to recollect himself, his face flushed red.

Luka stared, her hand covering her mouth. Miku stared as well, her eyes wide. Rin hid behind Miku, startled by the sudden noise.

Kaito propped himself on his elbows, staring at Len with a shocked look, his mouth hung open as he processed what happened.

Len could barely keep his breathing calm and steady, but it wasn't happening. He could still feel Kaito's breath climbing along his neck, and it was...to say the least...unusual.

"...Len-kun..." Luka whispered, slowly approaching the blond.

The other kids in the classroom suddenly began whispering, staring hard at Len as they began crowding him.

Len didn't meet eyes with Kaito at all, but turned to the other kids with a dull shade of pleading.

Miku suddenly stood up and turned to the crowd, "Look, they were horsing around, okay? Just some friendly guy bonding..."

Kaito stood on his feet, brushing his clothes off and looked directly at Len, who turned away. "Yeah...calm down guys." He chuckled.

A bunch of kids began crowding Kaito, mainly girls.

"Senpai, you scared us!"

"Senpai, we thought that kid was gonna fight you..."

"We didn't know you guys were such buddies..."

Kaito laughed and gave Len one more look.

Then he did something that made the blood in Len's face drain drastically.

He bit his lip and winked with a successfully sexy vibe, then left the room.

Luka stared at Len, as if she had seen the horror that had just come across the boy's face.

From the look she was making, it would seem so.

Rin came from behind Miku slowly, then walked up to Len. "Len...why did you push Kaito-senpai? Did he say something to you?" She asked.

Len suddenly felt everything come back to him, the blood in his face, his mind, as if nothing happened.

"Rin...what...?" He gasped.

"You pushed the most popular guy in school, Len-kun. You were about to hurt him!" Miku said, "What were you thinking!?"

Len turned from his friends. He had no idea what had gotten into him. In all honesty, he was sure that none of this would have happened if Kaito wouldn't have tried to blow in his ear like that.

Still...it did feel kind of good...

Len shook his head and said, "Forget it. It's over and done."

Luka finally broke out of her silent spell and asked, "Len...can you answer something for me?"

Len blinked, then muttered, "Okay..."

Luka folded her arms and whispered, "Did...Kaito-senpai...make you sexually frustrated?"

Len gasped. The words lingered in his head. Sexually frustrated? What did that even mean? Sexually frustrated...

"Rin-chan...does Len ever talk about girls?" Luka asked, turning to her loli friend.

Rin bit her lip and uttered, "Um...well...he wouldn't want me to say..."

"So then that's a no?" Luka murmured, "I know where this is going."

Miku raised a brow. "Luka-chan...what are you talking about...?"

Luka smiled at the boy and asked with a fist on her hip, "Len..."

"Do you like boys or something?"

END OF FLASHBACK...

"Ergh...I hate Luka for that!" Len growled, gripping handfuls of his hair as he entered an empty classroom with Rin and Miku.

Miku sighed and sat in a desk. "You should just ignore it. You know how Luka can be."

"Yeah...Luka-chan can be rude sometimes so..."

Len scoffed and pulled out the supplies. Of course he was upset. How dare someone ask him if he were sexually frustrated? And the fact that she asked about his sexuality...the nerve!

"I just wanna go home...and forget today ever happened. I wanna eat a banana and go to sleep..." he muttered, folding his arms once more.

Rin scowled. Len could be a real pain sometimes.

Len rested his head on the table and said, "Guys...can I do the rest myself? It's not much

..and I wanna be alone so I can think..."

Miku and Rin exchanged looks, then sighed in unison and answered, "Fine...don't overdo anything okay?"

Len nodded.

The girls departed, both frowning up, now in a mood about as bad as Len's. It wasn't their fault he was having problems figuring out his sexuality. For all they knew, he could be bi-curious or something. Eveyone went through it at least once.

Some embraced it more than others.

Rin and Miku decided to shrug it off.

They began making small talk, at least until Kaito passed by them, not looking their way at all as he walked by them.

Miku couldn't help but feel a vibe coming from the blue haired boy, and for some reason she found it...weird. It was almost as if...

Rin tapped Miku's shoulder and gave her a look, as if she were saying in a silent manner that she felt something unusual too.

They left it at that, but it never went away...

* * *

Len sat the pencil down, thinking about what had happened earlier...

It was natural to be sexually curious right? Maybe a little, right? As far as girls went, he only questioned Miku's cup size, and maybe even pondered over Luka's a bit more than Miku because, well, Luka was more...developed.

But as for guys...

Maybe it wasn't the fact that Kaito was so high in the social chart that made him freak out...maybe he was fighting his curiosity. Or...something like that. Rin mentioned it.

But when he asked Rin if she ever wondered, about other girls that is, she laughed and said, "Why do you think Miku's around?"

If she hadn't pointed out that she was joking, he would have thought cruelly of his sister for that.

He didn't like the idea of being sexually curious...

But...he hadn't ever kissed a boy before. Nor had he kissed a girl. He would have more of a chance with a guy than a girl.

Why would that be? Simple. 1: most of the girls he was surrounded by only acknowlged him as cute or shota. 2: There wasn't an ounce of male dominance in him. He would never be able to be manly when he was so small...

The door clicked open suddenly.

Len sighed. It was probably Rin. Sometimes she didn't understand when he wanted to be alone...

"Rin, I really want to be alone-"

**slam**

Len paused at the hand that smacked against the table.

He looked up slowly...

His heart skipped a beat.

Kaito stood there, smiling deviously with an almost evil tint as he gave Len a vague glare.

Len froze. What could he do? His whole body was ice. He could no longer move. His lips wre dry, and he couldn't speak.

A small choked sound came from his throat as Kaito leaned closer.

"Hey cutie."

The blonde gasped as Kaito buried his face in the golden hair, inhaling deeply.

He pulled away with a sharp shuttered sigh, his body shaking almost violently.

For some reason, seeing this caused slight tension between Len's legs.

Did this...turn him on?

Len looked away as a deep blush clouded his face. He didn't like this all of a sudden.

Kaito pressed his chest against Len's back, receiving a small whimper as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"You were so weird this morning...pushing me like that...what were you thinking? Hmm?"

He whispered this softly into Len's ear, running his thumb along the back of the younger boy's ear.

It was honestly driving Len crazy, his face was a deep pink color as his heart beat in his ears.

He had to remind himself not to panic, that it was just a boy...just a horny, desperate guy who was obviously bored...

It wasn't like Len could do anything. He could feel his muscles tightening in an unusual place...

Kaito smirked and sat up, taking a few steps back.

Len opened his eyes. When had he closed his eyes? Did it feel that good?

Len stood up and turned to Kaito.

This guy...for some reason...

He just didn't like this guy!

Maybe it was because he had become aroused when Kaito suddenly stopped or something. In all honesty if that were the case he would just blame himself for being stupid.

"Wh...what the hel was that!?" Len exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

Kaito smirked snd walked over to the boy. "You're a cutie..." he snickered.

"Senpai...you're unbelievable!" He yelled, "Wouldn't this mean you're lying to all those girls!?"

Kaito paused. He tilted his head to the left and asked," Lying?"

Len bit his lip, then continued, "Yes. All those girls like you, maybe even my sister, and you go behind their backs, doing THIS?"

Kaito's smile brightened.

"Len...that's your name?"

Len simply frowned and retorted, "Yes. So what!?"

Suddenly the older teen pinned the younger one against the wall, and smirked again, this time more devious than before, and leaned against the startled blond.

Len flinched as Kaito brought his lips to his ear:

"Girls aren't cute enough for me..."

What could Len do? Kaito was bigger than him, not to mention taller. It would never work...

Well...he could just kick this guy in the balls and run like hell.

Kaito chuckled and whispered, "What's wrong? You're shaking like a mad man...Do I make you nervous?"

Len whimpered softly, squirming under the taller one's weight, his attempts failed every time.

The blue haired teen pressed his chest against Len's, creating a delicious friction as their clothed nipples probed each other.

Len suddenly heard a moan, and Kaito pulled away, laughing in a low voice.

"Girls don't give in that easily..."

Len's hand clamped over his mouth. Had he made that noise? But it sounded...so slutty, not to mention...erotic.

"Well...that was hot." He sighed, nuzzling his nose against Len's neck.

"K...Senpai...please..." Len pleaded, turning away as he felt hot lips brush against his throat.

Kaito chuckled and pressed his lips against the other's to silence him.

Len's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away

Kaito's lips were soft, not to mention they were hot.

A slippery muscle entered his mouth, wriggling madly for dominance. Len could only gasp as his own tongue was sucked on, bitten, and teased.

He wrapped his arms around the taller one's waist, unconsciously grinding against Kaito's crotch.

"Ah...you're getting into this aren't you...".Kaito panted in Len's ear, then bit the lobe of it.

Len buried his face in Kaito's neck as the large hands did God knows what to make him feel so good. He had no idea what Kaito was doing with his hand moving his wrist in such a motion, but damn it felt good.

Kaito began swaying his own body against Len's and kissed his neck, then pulled him into another lip lock as he panted deeply.

"Len...touch yourself for a minute."

Len complied cautiously, running his hand over his clothed chest, whimpering as the friction made him grow hard.

Even if it felt good to touch himself, seeing Kaito with such a delighted staire caused him to moan softly.

"Good...good..." Kaito whispered, lifting Len's shirt up. "Wow...they're really stiff..." he uttered, looking down at the erect pink nipple.

He licked his lips and slid his tongue over one of the delicate buds.

Len let out a husky groan as the hot wet muscle teased his chest, shifting his hips against Kaito's.

The older boy suddenly growled and bit down on the nipple, causing Len to cry out, his back arched.

"You make the sexiest noises..." he hissed, reaching down to unbuckle the younger one's pants.

Len gasped. If he touched his area, there was no way they would stop. What if someone saw them? What if Miku and Rin were still in the building?

It was too late.

Another moan escaped him as Kaito slipped a hand into his underwear.

"Go ahead...make all the noise you want...I like it." Kaito chuckled.

Len felt his body grow weak as Kaito's hands moved in ways he never thought they could. It felt good...whatever he was doing...

"Ah...senpai...!" He gasped, grabbing handfuls of the other boy's shirt as he pulled him closer.

"Mm...nice...it's getting hard just by touching you.." Kaito sighed, yanking Len's underwear down to his ankles.

The blue haired teen smiled as he continued stroking the youngr one, inhaling the scent of his blond hair once more before kissing his forehead.

"You smell so good..." he moaned, "Like bananas...and oranges..."

The praise Len was receiving made him whimper, squirming as his body trembled.

How much more of this could he take...?

"Len...does it feel good?"

"Yes...please keep going..."

Kaito licked his lips and said,"You're so horny..."

Len could feel pre come leaking from the flushed head of his erection, the hot liquid running through Kaito's fingers.

"You're gonna come soon...aren't you?" Kaito whispered, planting kisses on Len's neck.

"Haa...I can't...take it...!" Len gasped, holding the taller boy tightly as he reached his climax.

"Go ahead..." Kaito murmured, sliding to his knees and right in front of the throbbing penis, "I'll swallow it..."

Len tried his absolute best to hold back, even a little, so that he wouldn't spray Kaito in the face, but it wasn't easy. He released with a shout, and semen squirted into Kaito's mouth. He swallowed every bit as he said he would.

There were a few drops that landed on Kaito's face, but he wiped hit off easily.

Len slid to the floor in front of Kaito, panting as his muscles relaxed. He was now in some sort of daze...

"Look...it's nice and hot...see?" The teen whispered, scissoring his fingers to show the white semen's stickiness as strings of it connect them for a few seconds.

Len stared at his own come, not even blinking.

"Want to taste it?" Kaito asked, bringing his fingers to Len's mouth.

Len obediently wrapped his lips around Kaito's fingers, sucking them softly. The taste was odd...and salty...but it wasn't necessarily bad. It was just...weird.

"Your semen has a healthy taste...it was thick too...you must not masturbate much."

Len pulled away with a string of white saliva. Of course he never masturbated. Why would he? Was there ever such a need...?

Kaito stood up and licked his fingers, then looked down at Len.

"We should hang out some time..."

With that, he departed.

That was when everything came to Len. Realization hit him hard in the chest.

He had just fooled around with a guy.

They made out.

Touched each other.

Kaito even swallowed his semen.

All the images flashed through his head.

"What have I done...!?" He whispered hoarsely, smacking his face with his hand.

Len Kagamine hasn't necessarily screwed up, but today has changed his life...

He pulled his pants up and fixed himself, still feeling blood rushing to his face as he left the classroom. He decided it was best if he didn't tell anyone, especially Luka, who would only rub it in his face that she was nothing but right the whole time.

He just hoped Kaito would do the same...

He remebered what Luka said for some reason...

_Did Kaito-senpai make you sexually frustrated?_

If he was ever sexually frustrated, he was sexually furious now...

**To be continued**

* * *

My my...Len sort of took on a tsundere character...I don't really know if there's supposed to be an intentional personality for the vocaloids so I just went with what everyone else thinks of them...chapter 2 may take a while since Christmas is four days away and all...besides, I need time to keep brainstorming...so...yeah. not my best fanfic but hey, new characters cut me some slack. I wanted to try a Vocaloid fanfic, so...

Anyways, I'm not very confident of this one, so I'm not going to say anything about reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Three cheers for chapter two! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I sure did. ANYWAY! This chapter...not much to say besides pay attention to the rating darlings. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey...are you alright Kaito-kun?" Kamui Gakupo asked, his legs propped up on the desk as they lazed around in the empty classroom. Gakupo was Kaito's right hand man, and also a close friend. He was also very popular, mainly for his beautiful voice and long violet hair. He was eye candy no doubt.

"Yeah..." Kaito answered, twirling the cord of his headphones in his fingers. He didn't feel like talking right now. There were some days where just having Gakupo by his side was enough. It was like, silence was enough to keep him sane.

"You left the classroom and I thought you would never come back." Gakupo sighed, "I was scared for a minute."

Kaito chuckled. Of course. He hadn't told Gakupo that he had fooled around with Len Kagamine.

Cute little Len Kagamine.

Smelled like bananas. Had the largest eyes.

And made the most adorable noises.

"Kaito...your face."

Kaito blinked. "Huh?"

"Are...are you blushing? Your face is red."

Kaito gasped. A little kid could make him blush like that? Interesting...

Kaito cleared his throat and said, "Well...it's hot in here. Donchathink?"

The purple haired boy shook his head and mumbled, "Hm. It's obvious. You're thinking of someone."

Kaito sighed and rested his head on the table.

"I guess so..." he whispered.

"So cute..."

* * *

The morning was hazy, fresh and bright. It was vibrant all through the school, and people were talking it up. No doubt, something was going on...

"Ah...swim try outs?" Len uttered.

Rin smirked as she held up the flyer. "Yep. Try outs are in a week!"

"You could do it!" Miku cheered.

"You pervs...you just wanna see me in swimming trunks." Len mumbled.

Luka folded her arms. Ever since yesterday, Len had been a troublesome person to deal with. He had become almost completely mute when he got to school, but as the day went on, he had only opened his mouth to keep her and Miku out of his business. Maybe he had told Rin what was up?

But even when he spoke to Rin, the only person he had really communicated with, she felt like he was making conscious boundaries as far as personal things.

Why was he acting so weird?

"Go on, try it! I'm sure it'll be fun!" Rin encouraged, holding Len's hand.

Len gave a look of discomfort and said, "I don't know...I just..."

Miku looked over their project as it sat on their table, then put her hands on her hips and muttered, "Rin-chan...come here."

Rin walked to Miku's side and looked where she pointed.

"Len!" Rin exclaimed, "We're missing a part!"

Len looked up from his daze and replied, "I must have left it in the other room. I'll be back!"

Without saying another word, not even asking for Rin to tag along like usual, he bolted out of the classroom without the teacher noticing.

Rin frowned, shaking her head as Miku sighed, "He still acts like he's hiding something..."

Luka couldn't hide a look of agrivation as she pondered over Len's antisocial act. It was getting on her nerves. Could it have been what she said? No...something like that couldn't bother him for this long...

Unless she ws right or something.

Luka shook her head. Of course not.

Could it?

Lukafelt her chest drop. As if her heart jumped in her throat.

Well...that would be awkward.

* * *

Len walked down the hallway swiftly, thoughts piling up.

He was bombarded with questions the minute he returned home. How annoying. He had no choice but to lie. He couldn't stand being mean to Rin, so lying was all he could do.

Of course, Rin almost didn't fall for it, but all he had to do was give her a nice peck on the cheek and, well, she was set for the night. No more pondering from Rin.

He found himself dreaming about Kaito that very night. It was a bit tedious because it was no ordinary dream. It was an erotic dream.

One where you could feel the tension of sex and lust.

He woke up in a mess, and since Rin had snuck into his bed, her nightgown had become stained. She thought he had urinated all over it.

He was so glad Rin was an air head.

He just wished he could forget yesterday.

Len entered the empty room and spotted the piece he had obviously overlooked and walked over to it.

Just as he did, the door closed behind him, and the wall met his face.

Len gasped as he felt something press into his backside. It felt warm and oddly...good.

A low voice snaked into his ear as a finger traced along his jawline.

"It's me, cutie."

Len sighed, and from the way Kaito was stroking his ear, the blond questioned if he had intended for that to be annoyed or turned on.

"Senpai..."

"I thought about you last night. I want to do things to you."

Len squirmed, suddenly being pinned tighter between the wall and the taller boy. He pressed his knee between Len's legs, receiving a soft moan.

"I want to do dirty things to you...understand?"

"Senpai...please...I have to get back to class!"

Kaito's warm lips brushed across Len's, licking the other's as he snickered deeply.

Len pressed his hands into Kaito's chest, creating some distance between them as he panted heavily.

"Sen...senpai...please...I have to get back to class..." he whimpered, "Just...let me go."

Kaito smiled and pecked Len's forhead. "Bananas...mmmmh..." he moaned, "Such a nice smell."

The blond felt his face glow with heat at the sound of Kaito's voice. When did this kind of thing turn him on?

Len squirmed from under the older boy and began to walk out of the room.

"Len-kun."

Len paused. Since when had they become that close? Since when? He only knew Kaito as an upper classmen, and he wished he didn't know him as someone he had sex with.

Len turned to the blue haired boy and said, "My friends call me that. So..." he growled.

Kaito smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets, and chuckled, "What...am I nothing to you?"

Len bit his lip. Those dreams weren't normal, and he couldn't just flat out say Kaito was unimportant if the guy was on his mind like it had been. What to say...

The blond scoffed and opened the door.

Just as he walked out, he heard Kaito whisper something:

"You're just too cute."

He hissed under his breath and slammed the door behind him.

"Len-kun...calling me such a name...!" He grumbled, storming down the hall.

As he turned, he caught the glimpse of purple strands of hair swooshing down a corner.

He had no idea why, but he was captivated by that hair the split second he had seen it.

What did that mean?

Len shook his head and entered the classroom.

"There you are Len-kun!" Miku exclaimed, "We're about to present in a Few minutes!"

"Ah. Okay..." Len uttered as he was pulled along.

Luka bit the inside of her cheek. Len seemed to become more and more like Rin, a complete airhead. Where was his mind today?

Len sighed as he sat in his desk.

Today was going to end on a tedious note...

* * *

The sky had deepened to an orange shade as kids who stayed after school hours left the building. The school itself now seemed empty. There wasn't a soul on campus.

At least, that was how it was supposed to be.

Len walked out of the empty classroom with his twin sister, barely attempting to make small talk with her as they departed from the school.

"I'm glad we made such a good grade on that project...at last we get to go home with no worries..." Rin sighed, lingering close to her brother, hoping he would join in. It wasn't fun talking to herself.

Len nodded and slipped his arms behind his back.

Rin made another attempt to get her brother to talk and said, "Hey...wanna get some ice cream on the way home?"

Len shook his head, staring at something beyond where they were walking.

"Len...what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Rin uttered, clasping her hands together. "It's starting to bother me..."

Len kept his head down. It killed him to see Rin upset. But he really didn't know how she would feel about him making out with the most popular guy in school...

"Don't worry, Rin..." Len whispered, patting his sister on the head with a rather forced smile.

Rin smiled back and replied, "Len...I'm your sister...so you can talk to me. Okay?" She said.

Len nodded and smiled again, with a bit more emotion.

Rin looked down at her feet as they walked.

Something still didn't feel right...

* * *

_Can I touch you here?_

The heat was too much for Len to endure. Every part of his body was on fire. He could feel one single part of his body hardening with such an unbearable pain...

The low voice whispering to him was velvety and smooth, the tone of sex...

It was the voice of that same blue haired boy. But he didn't care...if it was the blue haired boy he was making him feel so good.

"Yes...please." he begged in a strained voice, squirming under the other person's weight.

Once he felt something brush against his abdomen, he released a small whimper. Such sensations caused his nipples to stiffen.

_Let me suck here._

Len gasped as he felt something rub his delicate buds, he could only moan as they were nibbled and sucked on, the hot wet tongue circling the protrubulent area tenderly.

The blond began twitching in a painfully hard area, arching his back as the heat and wetness reached his lower parts.

"Ah...ah~~ Please...harder..." he moaned, thrusting into the pleasurable caverns of whatever was trying to swallow him.

He suddenly felt fingers slide into his anus, causing him to writhe and cry out.

"Ahh! Not there...please! Stop...hnngh..."

The moans and outbursts had become unconrollable as the fingers scissored and stretched his entrance. The dull ache was what was sending Len into a sexual craze as he curled his toes and planted his hands into the ground, digging his nails into the surface.

Len suddenly arched his back as a third finger entered him, the hot moisture tightening around his erection.

"Ah...please...!" He gasped.

That was when the person's fingers dug into a firm spot deep inside him, causing an almost electric wave down to his throbbing penis.

Len threw his head against the pillows and cried out as his prostate was hit. His spot had been found.

"Ahn...I'm...gonna come...ah...!" He whimpered, clenching handfuls of his sex partner's hair. He was unable to hold it in any longer.

With a cry, Len came white streams of semen, and it shot straight into the other person's mouth.

But, judging by the discomfort he was beginning to feel...

That didn't go in his mouth.

* * *

Len woke with a start, looking around the dark room as he managed to regain his normal state.

He sat up quickly, something he regretted as soon as he realized that his boxers had become a sticky mess and Rin had once again managed to sneak into his bed.

He gasped as he noticed a large dark stain on her gown.

"Not again..." he whispered, staring hard at the stain.

In the moonlit night, Rin's eyes fluttered opened, and the minute she woke up, she immediately felt the moist stain.

"Ewww! Len, you peed in the bed! It's all over me!" She whined, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Len swooped the covers over himself. He didn't want Rin to see his boxers in such a condition.

Rin frowned and stood up. "I don't remember you wetting the bed that bad..." she sighed, "But I'll just change into some pajamas."

She shook her head and walked out into the hallway.

Len sank a little, staring down at his boxers. The stickiness became cold as his dying erection twitched under the soiled cloth.

With a sigh, he slid out of them quickly before Rin returned.

Meanwhile, Rin slipped out of her dirty gown and stared at the substance.

She realized how weird it looked now. She couldn't believe Len was being such a slob...

Wait a minute.

Rin looked closer.

She noticed a sort of pastiness it had. And it was white.

Rin had read enough yaoi manga to remember how the seme always described the way the uke's semen was leaking out. They used sexual talk to turn on the uke.

Suddenly she paused.

Was this...Len's...?

A sudden wave of heat began glowing cross her face.

Was he having erotic dreams? About who?

Well, there were too many options. She knew it wasn't her. It couldn't have been Miku, she knew how Len felt about her.

Luka and Len didn't really communicate today. Was it...Luka?

Rin syhook her head. She was too tired to care.

She would investigate tomorrow...

* * *

"Whaaa...I'm so glad today is the day before the weekend..." Miku cheered, stretching with exhaust as she sat in her desk.

"I know...we should go to the mall or something..." Luka uttered. She turned to Rin and said, "Let's go to the mall tomorrow."

Rin snapped out of her daze and replied, "Ah...if Miku wants to..."

"Yeah! I want to!" Miku chirped.

"Len-kun...you coming with us?" Luka asked in a low voice.

Len looked up from his desk and answered slowly, "Alright..."

Rin clung to her twin brother and sighed, "You need to do something to cheer you up!"

Len turned to Rin. He could see something wavering in her large blue eyes. It seemed like she was silently questioning Len. Like she wanted to know something.

For some reason it made him uneasy. Especially after what had happened last night between them.

He turned away, biting his lip. "A...ah...of course..." he whispered.

Rin let go with a troubled look. What could she do to help...?

Luka folded her arms as she said, "Then it's settled. We're going to the mall! By the way...Len-kun...?"

Len looked up. "Huh?"

"You're trying out for the swim team, right?"

Len had forgotten all about that. He spent so much time worrying about Kaito and his sex dreams he couldn't make time to sign up for swim try outs.

"Do we still have time?" Len asked.

"Yeah, if you go during lunch break." Miku answered.

Just then, the bell rang to release the students.

Len gathered his things and said, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Len, why don't I...?" Rin uttered.

Before she could finish, Len had already bolted out of the classroom.

The girls fell silent.

In the quiet standstill, Rin's eyes rimmed with tears as she whispered, "I feel like...he's avoiding me..."

Miku wrapped her arms around the sniffling girl, sighing and mumbling, "He sure is acting weird, Rin-chan...what's his problem?"

"He won't tell me...!" Rin whimpered.

Luka huffed and stood up. "Rin." she grunted, "Wipe your face. Come on. We need to get to lunch."

The other two nodded and left the classroom with a very agitated Luka.

_Len Kagamine, _she thought.

_What if I'm right...?_

* * *

Len ran down the hallway, dodging the crowds as he sped for the gym. That was where they were holding the sign-up area.

He couldn't think straight when the girls kept badgering him. Kaito was the only person on his mind at this point.

And he didn't like it one bit.

He burst through the doors of the gym...

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Right in front of him stood Kaito Shion, in his gym shorts, directing people where to go to sign up for the swim try-outs.

He caught a glimpse of Len and smiled.

Suddenly the blond's knees grew weak. His chest thumped in his ears.

"Hey, cutie." Kaito chuckled, approaching him.

"Senpai...I just came here to sign up for the swim team." Len scoffed, attempting to walk by the blue haired teen.

Kaito stretched his long slender arm out to stop the younger boy and laughed, "Wow. You thought it was that easy?"

Len bit his lip. This wasn't good. There weren't even that many people around. Kaito could easily make a move.

"Just let me go!" he growled, pushing by him.

Kaito snickered and whispered to himself, "Hm. Such a cute little guy."

The gym doors burst open again, and this time it was someone a bit unexpected.

Kaito turned and raised a brow.

Luka Megurine stood there, staring Kaito right in the eye.

She didn't have that normally calm vibe about herself this time.

This time she was very upset, and he could feel it.

He simply smiled again and asked, "Are you joining the swim team?"

Luka arched her thin eyebrows and retorted, "You know damn well I'm not here for that."

Kaito widened his eyes. Sweet quiet little Luka had a temper?

"What are you here for? Did you come to watch senpai train?" Kaito chortled, obviously talking about himself as he flexed his muscles.

"Unlike all those other foolish dainty things you call girls, I'm not here for that. I'm here for Len."

"Len, you say? Why?" Kaito asked, feigning a look of curiosity.

Luka's forehead began to wrinkle as she stepped up to Kaito. She had to look up pretty high despite her stature.

"Listen to me. I don't know what you did to Len after that day, but it's screwing up his relationship with Rin-chan." she hissed.

Kaito gave her a blank stare, as if he didn't understand.

_I see, _she thought, _he's toying with me._

Luka shook her head and turned to leave, just when she heard, "Luka-chan?"

The pink haired girl turned to see Len, who stood beside Kaito with a look of confusion.

Luka walked past Kaito and grabbed Len's hand.

"Come on, Len-kun. Let's go." she muttered, "Miku-chan and Rin-chan are waiting for us."

"_Actually,"_

Len was suddenly pulled from her as Kaito said, "He's eating lunch with _me. _We just made arrangements. Right, Len-kun?"

Len gave Kaito a certain look before answering slowly, "Y...yes...of course."

Luka raised a brow this time. Len wasn't serious, was he?

"Len-kun...?" she uttered.

Len refused for his eyes to meet with Luka's. He kept his eyes on the floor, silent, as if she didn't say anything.

He was very serious.

Luka's face suddenly changed, and a surprisingly light smile came over her face.

"Okay then. Have fun." she chirped, then skipped out of the gym.

Kaito laughed and said, "See? She took it pretty good. Wanna come with me?"

Len nodded. He didn't have much of a choice now. He suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to go with this guy...

Meanwhile, Luka walked down the hallway, silent, her hands tucked behind her back.

"Len Kagamine..." she mumbled to herself.

"You're 14 years old...I can't blame you..."

"_He's at the right age to want to go on a rampage."_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I don't know how to feel about Luka becoming more developed in the story...I guess I'll leave that up to you guys. SO, I have some bad news about this fanfic. Unfortunately, I had a very hard time with the third chapter. Then my stinkin computer CRASHED and DELETED IT. So I'm very mad with this fanfic and will probably not be working on this one for a while. You have every right to be mad at me, since I'm taking this like a spoiled brat.

IN THE MEANTIME! I had a dream one night. And it sparked an idea. You'll probably like it. Of course, I'm not gonna say anything. It has my three favorite things in it, and I'm keeping my mouth shut. You might like this one better than the Len Kagamine one. AlSO! I'm gonna post a Valentine's Day fanfic soon...so KEEP WATCHING! And...don't lose faith in this fanfic! I'll keep working on it...eventually...I just can't believe ALL THAT WORK HAS BEEN WASTED! Sorry...didn't mean to take it out on you guys...!


End file.
